The warrior and the wind
by StoryMaker7
Summary: He was a warrior, made to live and die in battle. She was a civilian, studying for her work. But when the two meat something stirs and now life changes completely for both. Can this warrior find more to life then battle and can the civilian learn to control the wind inside her? WolffeXOC story.
1. Chapter 1

**I thank God for all my inspiration.**

 **The warrior and the wind**

Wolffe wasn't exactly a very happy man at the moment. He had recently been hurt in battle and his general has force leave on him. Wolffe sighed, he respected his general and admired how he cared for him and his brothers, but sometimes he felt his general didn't let them truly do their jobs.

For example, they were supposed to be protecting him but instead he would do everything to protect them. It really made Wolffe's job a bit hard to do but at the same time, he couldn't help but still look up to his general for his caring nature.

At the moment he was in the barracks looking over some forms when a medic came and said "Sir you are supposed to be on sore leave the general would not be happy that you are working while you are to be resting."

"What do you expect me to do Stitches, go to 79 like the rest of them and get waisted." Wolffe rolled his eyes. Never seeing how many of his brother could find such an experience fun.

"No I wouldn't recommend that with you still recovering. But there are other places you could go to." Stitches crosses his arms.

"Oh yeah make me?" Wolffe glares. A mistake he wish he hadn't made.

An hour later….

Wolffe was angry now. He had made a very crucial mistake, never fight with a medic.

"We'll just be here for an hour Wollfe until then try to relax." Stitches rolls his eyes as he goes off.

Wolffe sighs as he looks at the place his medic brother had forced him to come to. 'A book store, of all the places to go why here?'

Stitches most likely wanted to find more medical information from other cutlers, even if he had bean trained in everyhtign the long necks had taught them in modern medicine Stitches seemed to be the kind to study and use old medicine practices.

Wolffe sighed a that and headed deeper into the store. A few people stared at them. he hated those looks they looked at them as if they didn't; belong. In a way they didn't. At least he didn't. He should be in the battle field, but Stitches he should be able to come her without trouble, he only came to expand his knowledge. Was that so wrong. Too many it seemed so.

As he walked about he looked over books with battel strategies, some history on Coruscant and the jedi, and lastly he came to a section about wolves.

It may seem funny but he was given the name Wolffe for a reason, not just for his character but he had always bean fascinated by wolves. He and his batch at least. That's why he always used wolves, why he called his unite the wolf pack. He never understood why but he felt a connection to the creatures, they were fierce and could work as a unite, supported each other no matter what. It always made him feel that that was how he and his vod should always work. Fiercely and together.

He came across a curios looking book 'Lothwolves: the lost pack.' He raised a brow he had always been curious about the creature that went extinct about a hundred years ago. He went to grab the book when a hand suddenly landed on his own "I'm sorry…." The much smaller hand pulled back and found it belonged to a flushed faced woman. With brown hair and large brown eyes.

"It's okay did you want this one?" Wolffe takes it off the shelf and gives it over.

"No that's okay, there's still one more. Seems everyone had to rush to get them for the class." The woman grabbed her own book.

"What class." Wolffe raised a brow.

"Oh sorry I thought you might of bean getting it for a class. That's the reason I'm here for it." She raises the book with a smile.

Something inside Wolffe seemed to stir at that but he couldn't quite figure it out.

"I just thought it be interesting to read." Wolffe shrugs.

"It does look interesting. I kind of can't wait to get started on it. I'm still shocked that such a species could go instinct. But I guess when fear takes over people they tend to do stupid thing." She rolls her eyes and sighs.

Wolffe had to smirk at that and said "You have no idea. I once had to slap a brother of mine who wouldn't stop panicking and almost got caught in a cross fire for panicking."

The woman tried to hold back her laughed but said "He what…Wait battle?" She raised a brow confused. Then she looked at the uniform.

"Oh you're a trooper, I almost didn't notice." She looked on wide eyed.

Wolffe had to frown at that and said "I have to get going." And started to head off but "Just so you know I don't have any trouble with troopers. Enjoy your book."

Wolffe froze at that and looked back but found that she was already leaving. He just shook his head and headed off himself. And hour had passed and he was ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and Wolffe was still on leave. He was planning on staying in the barracks to read but it seemed Stiches was going to let him be after yesterday. But he never knew he be so cruel as he makes him go to the zoo.

"I hate you." Wolffe growls.

Stitches had a pleased smile on his face as he said "Sorry commander but I still had to get you back for defying my medical orders last night." The said man smirked.

Wolffe tried to glare at him but a few kids ran by making him sight, he knew the general wouldn't be pleased if he used his famous 'wolf glare' with children about.

Stitches new this and chuckles as he said "Come on try to enjoy yourself. Maybe we'll find a distant cousin of yours."

"You better be glad the ship needs you or you be strung up on the street soldier." Wolffe growled as Stitches just kept smirking.

The two walked about for a bit getting some strange looks but ignored them. Thought Wolffe couldn't help but think 'We're not that interesting! Take a holopic why don't you?'

"Take deep breaths Wolffe. We are the first troopers to ever do this." Stitches sighs also a bit irritated by the looks.

"I don't see why you made us go here if you knew this would happen." Wolfe glared.

"Because as much as everyone here would love for us to never step foot in anything but a bar or a battel I rather like to thing there's something out there for us Wolffe. Just like the generals always tried to teach us." Stitches looks at his older brother and Wolffe had to stop at that and look back.

For all his crazy ideas Stitches had a point. The general had always told them they where more and had tried to show them that. It was hard to take that in with how they had lived most of their lives, the kaminoans installing them with nothing but numbers and one reason to live. He supposed he couldn't blame Stitches for wanting to expand, but he worried sometimes how far his brother would go.

The two walked on looking around, it really wasn't much to Wolffe's interests. A few creatures cough his eyes especially ones he'd seen out in battle and hoped to learn a bit more about to better prepare for just incase. A few did catch his eye but not many. The ones that take his interest in where the wolves. It seemed the zoo had a special exhibit on two rare red wolves from a deserted like planet.

As he watched he suddenly heard something, the sound of writing? He looked over to the side and his eyes widened. It couldn't be, the woman from yesterday, but it was. There she was scribbling away at the information on the data pads on the creatures and then looking over them as she wrote down little notes.

She seemed to sense him staring and looked over, her own eyes widened as she said "You? Sorry I never got your name and well it's a bit unusual to see someone in this planet so soon after meeting." She looked at him just as wide eyed as she did the wolves.

"Wasn't by my choice trust me. My brother Stitches brought me here." He nodded his head over to said brother.

"Oh, let me guess not a fan of the zoo?" She asks smirking.

"Never bean to it, but so far no." Wolffe shrugs.

She smirks and says "I love it here. I especially love the new exhibit." She points to the rare red wolves.

"Yeah I guess they're the one decent thing here." Wolffe grunts.

She then laughed. 'He does like his wolves.' She thought.

Wolffe felt his hear jump, why and why did she laugh.

"Sorry I found it funny. You sure love your wolves." She calms herself.

"I could say the same about you." He looks over at her leaning on the fence.

"Yeah I guess you could. I love almost all animals but I've always had special connection to wolves. I guess that's why I took up studying them." She smiles with a far off look.

"That why you're here now. Studying?" He points at the wolves.

"Yeah, sort of an extra credit thing. I don't usually go for that but hey I already wanted to come and see them so why not take the chance." She shrugs.

"I suppose that makes sense." Wolffe shrugs as he looks back at the two wolves. The two were just lying about at the moment as one licked the other.

"So I never did get your name."

Wolffe looks over confused, why did she care about his name. He sighed but said "Wolffe."

"Your serious." She chuckled.

He glares and was about to leave "No wait I'm not making fun I thought you were joking!"

"Why would I be joking?" Wolffe crossed his arms.

"Because the only thing we've talked to each other about so far are wolves and now you tell me your name is Wolffe I….it just seems a bit…Oh what's the word…just a little too much of a coincidence is all." She tries to explain looking a bit worried.

Wolffe could see she didn't mean to offend him and he guess it was a bit strange for the circumstances so he said "I guess I can understand. For us a name is just very important."

She looks down saddened and said "I know I'm sorry. I forgot how you all are well not given names. I really hate that they do that to you all."

"Why would that upset you." Wolffe raises a brow.

"Numbers shouldn't be using on anything living. I mean your people." She looks at him confused.

"We're clones." Wolffe frowns.

"Doesn't matter. You have a heart that pumps, blood that courses through you, a mind that thinks, interest, and from what a see a talent of your own." She points to the art on his smore. "All that shows you are people. You've even given yourselves a name or someone has given you one. By the way if you don't mind me asking how did you get it?" She tilts her head.

Wolffe looked on shocked. He'd never heard anyone talk about them like that, their general had always said they were more than clones to him, that they were individuals, and living beings. But the way she explained it, it was almost passionate. 'What are you thinking? Get that out of your head.' He shakes that off.

He decided to answer the question instead "I was given my name by my brothers after a training exercise on wilderness survival. Let's just say the I seemed to scare the wildlife." He smirked.

The woman laughed as she said "That's an interesting way to get named. My parents chose mine because they liked a name they heard from a song. Arya."

"So that's your name? Wondering when you finally share it." Wolff raised a brow a small smirk still in his lips.

"I guess was more interested in our other subjects." Arya nods at the wolves.

The two talk on for a bit more unknown to either to them that Stitches was paying a attention to what was going around and thought 'Looks like the commanders found a friend, I've never seen him talk to anyone new for that long. Could he….?'

Stitches smirked deciding no tot say a word about how long they were there. His commander worked hard for his unite and everyone agreed he needed something for himself. Besides he had no objections to the commander breaking the rules, he always found it a bit ridicules. And he was sure the general wouldn't object. With that a plan started forming in his mind.

After a while Arya did have to leave but she did give them something, a poster to a talent night at the park in a few days.

"There's no contest really, everyone just goes for fun." Arya explains smiling.

"Don't know, I don't think it's my kind of place. Pluss I don't think I have any talents that would be considered stage worthy." Wolffe raises a brow.

"Still it be nice to go and watch." Stitches smirks.

"Well I hope I see you guys, it's been nice getting to know you." Arya smiles as he the two nod and then she heads off.

As she leaves though she thinks 'I hope they come it be nice to see them again, especially Wolffe. He's definably and interesting character.' She chuckles but slihglty flushed at the thought of him.

As Wolffe sees her go he can't help but frown. Something felt off, he just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next few days Wolffe feels off. He doesn't know why, maybe he's just getting stir crazy form lack of action. He decides to read the book he got, and it helps some but he just couldn't relax completely.

Sometime as he read he wondered what a certain large brown eyed woman would think of a particular section to the book and he finds himself confused by his thoughts.

Stitches notices the changes and smirks he knew what was happening to Wolffe he'd seen it happen to many brothers but most never acted on it. He sighed hoping his plan would work for his commander's sake.

Meanwhile Arya was feeling the same. She couldn't seemed to get a curtained scar eyed man out of her thoughts. She sighs as he stops reading and says "Why am I feeling this way? It's not possible why did I invite him. Oh right I wasn't thinking."

She held her face in frustration. What had she gotten herself into? 'Calm down not like he sees you that way.' She sighs going back to reading.

The day had finally come for the talent night. Wolffe didn't know why but he felt somewhat relieved and excited about going. And for some reason the thought of going, made him smirk? 'What's wrong with me it's just a talent show?'

"Something wrong commander." Stitches grabs his arm.

"I'm not sure?" Wolffe sighs as they walk on to the park.

"Are your wounds still bothering you in some way?" Stitches new it wasn't' really that but had to ask just in case.

"No, they're completely healed. I suppose I'm just restless to get back to work, at least in a few days we'll be leaving for the ship." Wolffe sighs.

"Actually Wolffe, I got some news from the general today. Seems he's returning early, his mission went well and now he's coming back for to see what his new assignment might be. Next this tomorrow morning." Stitches smirks.

Wolffe looked on wide eyed and said "And why wasn't I informed?" he glares.

"The general didn't want you stressing on your last day so told me to keep it form you till later on." Stitches smirks.

Wolffe sighed at his general's tactics once more. 'He knows me too well.'

"Come on Wolffe we're there. Wo nice turn out." Stitches replies a bit surprised.

Wolffe looked over as well and was surprised, there were a few people, families, group of friends, couples, and….Wait where those Coruscant guards?

The two wolfpack members looked at each other and headed over.

"Well looks who's here." Fox smirks as he looks over at the two.

"Fox what are you doing here." Wolffe raises a brow.

"We patrol around here at the same time every week. Since there's a large group garthering around now it's best to keep an eye on the situation. Also Twist here likes to listen to one of the singers." Fox nudges one of his men.

"Sir…." Twist stutters as he flushes.

The others chuckle at that as Fox then says "So what are you two doing here? I thought the 104th was on duty."

"It is but they'll be back tomorrow. The general put me on leave though after I got hurt." Wolffe huffs at admitting being hurt.

"We got invited by a civilian we met a few days ago. I think she's part of the show." Stitches nods his head to the small stage.

Then a woman comes up and calls "Okay everyone, it's time for the show!"

The crow cheers and several acts come on. Wolffe found some them interesting but he was really only interested in one act. 'Why, why am I so anxious to see her?' Wolffe was having a hard time with this, what was going on with him?

He then noticed he wasn't the only one not really interested in the show. Twist seemed to be jittery as he waited for the singer he liked to come out. He sighed 'Poor Twist, we can't have attachments and here he is pining for this girl. Well as long as nothing happens.'

Manny brothers knew the rule, but they didn't scold each other if an attraction did rise up. They mostly teased and tried to comfort the love sick brother. Other than that, they couldn't do much.

Suddenly the announcer came back on stage and said "And now give a round of applause for one of our regulars to the contest. Miss Arya Stonestep!" The crowed claps and Wolffe feels his heart jumps.

"That's the one." Fox smirks, snapping Wolffe out of his thoughts.

"What?" Wolffe looks over shocked.

"The girl Twist here has been pining for. Poor boys gets love struck every time." Fox shakes his head.

Wolffe looks over at the said man, he had a smile on his face and his eyes seemed to shine at the prospect of the woman about to come out. And for some reason that made the hairs on the back of Wolffe's neck stand.

Suddenly Arya came out and Wolffe's attention was back on the stage. For some reason he felt his heart go to his throat. 'What is she wearing?' His eyes widened as he felt his them look her up and down.

Arya wasn't much for dresses but for talent nights she usually worse something a bit nicer then usual. She was wearing a lavender dress that came to her knees, the straps crisscrossed across her chest and tied behind her neck. Black flats to easily walk about, and white flower in her hair.

"Thanks everyone." She waves smiling, a bit flushed to get so much attention.

She then grabs the mic and sighs an she steadies herself and began to sing.

"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away. An enchanted moment and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you."

Her voice carried out into the crowed a soft melody that seemed to calm the crowed. Wolffe definably felt that sensation of calm. Something about her voice made him feel at peace as he felt himself ingulfed by the soothing voice that seemed to penetrate him.

Stitches smirks "She's got quite a voice hugh commander?" But he heard no respond he looked dover to find his commander was just staring out, arms crossed and leaned back into a tree. The calmest sensation he'd ever seen on his face.

'Well know the generals going to love knowing about this.' Stitches smirks as he decides to enjoy the show as well.

"And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best."

Arya then began to sway and danced about making a small twirl as the small bit of music played. Wolffe felt his heart speeding at the act of the smooth dance that just seemed to come as the music played.

Arya soon stopped back near the mic and began her song once more.

"There's a time for everyone, if they only learn. That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors. When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours."

She had grabbed the mic off the stand and walked about now a few motions of the hands as she sang and even slihglty danced.

"And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best."

She slowed to a stop at the last verse ending her show and at that the crowed cheered. She looked over flushed and said "Thank you." As she got off.

Wolffe was still somewhat dazed at what he saw then he heard it "Wasn't she something?" He looks over to see Twist still with that wide eyed and goofy grin. He felt the hairs on his neck stand again. Why?

Suddenly Twist looked panicked "She's coming over, what do I do?" He stiffens as if not sure what he should be doing.

Stitches smirks knowing what was to come as Wolffe looks over shocked as he sees Arya come over.

"Stay calm trooper maybe she finally noticed you've bean staring at her for a while." Fox pats his back.

"But, but, what do I say? We can't have attachments and…." Twist stumbles.

"Talking to her is not go to cause any trouble so calm down." Fox shake his shoulder trying to calm him down.

Twist just nods as he straitens up trying to look professional. Wolff rolled his eyes at the sight, 'Not like it will matter kid.'

Suddenly "Wolffe, Stitches, you came." Arya comes up with a smile.

The Coruscant guard looks over at them shocked Stitches saying "Well it's our last day on leave and we thought it would be interesting to see. By the way you did a great job up there."

"Thanks' I always get nervous when I perform, I feel like a have to close my eyes sometimes with all the people. I can never look straight out into the crowed." She flushes.

"Don't see why. You give quite a show." Wolffe nods. The other looked at Wolffe shocked. The man barely seemed to like contact with people and now he was giving a complement. Even Stitches was a bit shocked even if he knew why his commander had said it.

Arya smiles as she replied "Thanks Wolffe glad you liked it. By the way how's the book?"

Twist feels like a rock drops in his stomach and asks "Book?"

"Oh I guess your brothers don't know we accidently met at the book store. We both accidently went for the same book at the same time it was really embarrassing." Arya chuckles 'Thought it felt wonderful too.'

"Wasn't one of my best moment's I supposed." Wolffe shrugs but thinks 'Though it felt like one of your best.' Where was this coming from! Then he realized it, the strange feeling in his heart, the way he couldn't stop thinking of her, how the thought of Twist being near her drove him mad, and then when he saw her perform…..

Before Wolffe could accept the realization, screams were heard from all around them.


	4. Chapter 4

The troopers went on alert as they got there weapons out and looked at what the civilians where screaming about then they saw her.

"Hello clones." Ventress smirked as she walked over with her lightsabers out.

"Ventress." Wolffe growled s the woman responsible for the loss of his eyes and many deaths of his brothers.

"I see you still remember me commander. How touching." Ventress mocks.

Stitches glares as he growls "What do you want Ventress there's nothing but civilians here?"

"Yes they are all civilians but one of them in particular is very different than the rest." Her glares goes over to Arya.

Wolffe feels his blood go cold then boil as he said "Back off." He growls.

"Oh do we have a crush commander, how cute. But my master needs her so…" She runs at them but the troopers fire as she blocks the blasters, the civilians run trying to escape.

Arya is in shock and feels frozen, what did she mean by she was different. She was just a student?

"Arya we have to get you out of here." Stitches wakes her from her shock and she looks over "But the others?"

"They where trained for this." Stitches grabs her and starts to lead her off.

Ventress sees this and jumps over the troopers as she slices Stiches "AH!" he yells as he falls in pain.

"Stitches!" Arya calls in shock at the sight of the man lying in pain on the ground.

"I love to finish your friend off but we have to go." Ventress tries to grab her hand but Arya slaps it away.

"Why you…." Ventress snarls as she tries to grab at her once more but as she does she is almost hit with a blaster.

"Get away form them!" Wolffe howls as he rushes over.

"So you want a turn commander. Gladly." Ventress growls as she launches at him.

"No!" Arya shouts as she looks on then she sees the two fighting as Wolffe tries to blast her, she keeps on blocking the blasts till she brings her hand out and starts to pull Wolffe over using the force.

"It seems this is the end commander." She smirks as she's about to stab him but "Stop!" Ventress suddenly feels herself pulled off the ground, a force of wind surrounding her as she calls "No! Let me go you welp!" She glares at Arya who had her hand outstretched and glaring, with a bit of shock.

Wolffe looked on as well confused, he had landed on the ground and was now looking up to see this. How was Arya doing this? 'Is she a jedi?' His mind begins to whirl when suddenly general Windu arrives with a few of his men and says "You need to calm down your powers are unstable!"

"She tried to kill them!" Arya calls angry.

"You'll destroying everything around you!" Windu outstretches his hand. At that Arya notices what she's doing and stops out of shock. Ventress drops and is taken by a pod. Windu glares at that and then looks over at the in shock woman who was staring down at her hands.

"Miss you need to come with us." Windu comes up to her to explain.

That snaps her out and then she said "Stitches!" she runs over to him and finds another trooper medic attending him.

"He'll be fine, just a saber burn to the back." The medic tries to reassure her. She nods with tears in her eyes.

Wolffe then came up and said "Arya…" Before he could say more he's tackled in a hug.

"Your okay…" She says shaken.

"I'm fine Arya. I'm fine." He rubs her back trying to reassure her as he would for a brother. But this felt so much different.

Windu came up and said "Commander we need to get her back to the temple and discuss somethings."

Wolffe just nodded, he new this be necessary, and he was curious to know what had happened himself. Pluss it be the safest place for her at the moment. He looked down at her worried. Not just for her but for what he had just realized. 'I'm in trouble.' He sighs mentally.

Later on….

Arya is still a bit in shock from everything, but after being checked over she's more interested in answers.

She's brought to the council room, but she refused to go in unless Wolffe is with her. Windu is confused by this but accepts it.

As they came in Wolffe saluted the generals and gave a nod to his own, who at the moment could only be seen as a hologram, he nodded back.

Windu was the first to speak "Miss Arya was it? We asked you here because it seems you have some force abilities."

"I didn't know force users could control elements." Arya looked confused.

"It is rare but some do have the capability. You have what is called force wind. The thing is that this ability is usually mostly found among sith." Luminara explains.

"What? But I'm not a sith!" Arya protested with shock and fear.

Wolffe was also in shock but did not show it, he could never imagine Arya as a sith. 'Maybe your feelings are messing with your judgment.' He almost flinched at the thought and threw it out. If she was a sith she would have never saved him from Ventress.

Plo then said "No you are not. I believe what has happened is that you have your own method of force wind. I myself have created an elemental force method that would usually only be used by sith but the flow of it is much different. Yours is much the same, you did not use this ability to destroy or bring harm but to protect. On that matter I must thank you for saving my commander." He nods over at the woman.

Arya replies "He's good guy, no one deserves that." She frowned at the thought of what Ventress had been trying to do.

"Another mystery we have it seems. Close you two are. How it come this to be?  
Yoda asks.

Wolffe stood strait at this, he would probably be in trouble for what was to come but Arya said "We met three times this week. Two times by accident and on the third I told them of an event that he and his brother should come too. Why do you ask, I thought troopers could go about the city as they pleased?" Arya raised a brow, she knew the rules but she wasn't about to get him in trouble.

"They can, what they can't do is have attachments to civilians." Windu gives a cold stare at Wolffe who just holds his ground he would glare back but he knew better then to do that to a general.

"Actually, I've been thinking about that matter." They all turned to Plo Koon who then began his speech "I believe that the rules the Kaminaons have set up for our men our not justified. They are still living beings and they are not jedi. Why should we restrict them in such ways"

"I must remind you master Koon that we are at war." Windu sets his sights on him.

"True but there has been war before and the men who were part of it had lives as well. Or are we to make the troopers fight for us just because they are clones, they still breath and live like any other sentient being. They where made for this war but never asked to be part of it." Plo looks at his fellow master.

"Master Koon does have a point. It was a jedi who asked for the clones and therefor they are our responsibility. And they have all bean loyal to the republic and the jedi. Also like master Koon said they're not jedi so why keep them from such things as attachments?" Obi-Wan rubs his bear as he takes this in.

"True it is, the clones are sentient beings. And we are to protect them, they have fought for us valiantly and in return, what have we given. Nothing. Not make us better then slavers, does it?" Yoda closes his eyes.

"Generals we have never thought that way." Wolffe finally spoke a bit in shock.

"One has, a trooper by the name of Slick and it led him down a path that led to betray the republic." Obi-Wan adds.

"Growls, Slick was a traitor who killed his own brothers." Wolffe looked away disgusted at the memory of the traitor.

Plo then said "Even the idea foiled him, so I believe we should allow the troopers to have attachments. And have more freedom in this war. It cannot last forever, what will happen to our men once it is over?"

Wolffe took that in, he never thought of that. What would happen once it was over?

"Wolffe, I know that look. What is on your mind?" Plo asks.

"It's nothing general." Wolffe goes back at attention but Plo went on with "Wolffe what do you plan to do after the war?"

At that the whole room looked at him. Even Arya looked at him in curiosity. Wolffe sighed, he couldn't get out of it now. "I never expected to even survive the war sir. So I never thought of it."

At that many of the jedi's eyes widened. Arya gasped as her eyes glazed "You never expected to survive?"

"A trooper is made to live and die in war. That is all we've bean taught." Wolffe sighs hating to make her cry but he had to tell the truth.

Arya looks upset by then and yells "And none of you knew this! None of you even tried to correct their fears or did you all know this would happen!"

"Young lady I suggest calming down or…." Windu starts.

"NO!" Arya yells a wind surrounding the room. "You were all willing to let them go on and do just that. I was todl jedi respected life but that's far from what I'm seeing here!"

"Arya?" Wolffe grabs her shoulder gently making her calm and the wind stop.

"I'm sorry but I can't stand the thought of such a thing." She starts to shake and cry.

Plo then says "That is why even if the council refuses, I will be allowing my unite the right to have attachments."

The council and Wolffe looked over at Plo in shock.

"You risk much in doing this master Koon. But sense that you do this with compassion for your men. So allow it I will." Yoda nods.

The other looked shocked or smile at Yoda who smirks. As Plo nods his head and said "Thank you master."

Yoda then said "Now, on to the matter of miss Arya. Your powers are strong, but unbalanced, and you have already bean targeted once by our enemies. It is only right we help teach you to use them and protect you from them."

"I won't become a jedi. I know the rules and I will not become detached from my emotions or keep myself form attaching myself to others." Arya glare with crossed arms.

Windu looked like he wanted to say something but Yoda beat him to it "Force you we cannot. To old to be taught in our ways. But protected you must be. Assigned to a jedi master you must be and a battalion."

"I volunteer to take on miss Arya as a student. She has already saved my commander and has made connections to two of my men. I believe she will feel the most comfortable among us." Plo smirks under his mask.

Arya smiles and said "I agree. I just need to inform my family of what's happened."

They send her out with Wolffe to do just that as they continued to talk on other matters. As she talked to her family Wolffe noticed how the large family argued strongly to have her be kept on Coruscant. Wolffe didn't trust himself to speak in a situation like this. But he could understand why they fought so hard to keep her. As she talked to them he couldn't help but think of his suddenly realization.

'The rules have changed, but can I really just…I don't know what to do.' He just stares at the back of her head as she talked with her family. His thoughts wondering how it would feel like to put his fingers through it and scolding himself for the thought.

They had to call general Koon to help calm the family and explain why they had to do this. The family explained that Arya had a mental disorder, aspergers, it was slight for her and she had gotten help, but the family wanted them aware of it.

They nodded and in understanding of what they had to know of this and then headed Wolffe escorted her to sick bay where she be staying and have her force levels studied why they had just appeared.

As he dropped her off he saw how nervous she was but patted her shoulder and said "Everyhtign will be okay." She looked up at him and smiled saying "Thanks Wolffe." As she headed in for the studies.

Wolffe sighed as she left and then headed over to talk to stiches in the other room. Something told him his brother had more to do with what was going on then he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Arya was a bit confused about all this and a bit nervous as she sat on the medical bed. How could she have just suddenly gained a rare jedi abilities. It made no sense.

Suddenly a green looking woman in silver clothing came in with a pleasant smile "Hello there. My name is Rig Nema. I have been informed of your situation.

"Thank you. I'm Arya Steppingstone. Will you be able to find out how this happened. I've never had these abilities come out. I don't understand how they could have just suddenly appeared at such an advanced age. Even for me." Arya looks down frowning.

"May you please explain what you mean." Nema looks over with hands together.

"I've always either bean early or late in certain things. The Asperger's I suppose or hormones. But can that be true for force abilities?" Arya asks confused.

"It is rare but sometimes they can be held back for certain reasons." She brings up a syringe to take blood. Arya stiffens then looks away and closes her eyes. Nema takes not of this as she takes some blood.

"You do not like needles?" Nema asks.

"No. Never have." Arya eyes still shut.

"Well it is over now. Strange it seems that you have only a small bit of medichlorine but they seem to be growing in time."

"Is that natural?"

"No it's not. It's as if your powers where dormant and suddenly arose. We'll have to monitors this." Nema goes over to some machines to see what she can come up with.

"Do you think what happened at the park, the emotional stress, could have been part of it?" Arya looks over wondering.

"It is a possibility. Elemental force abilities are usually emotionally based but it still doesn't explain how the dormant cells suddenly just activated." Nema puts a finger over her chin as she looks at the blood.

"You think the sith had anything to do with this. That bald woman seemed to know about my powers before I did. Could she have injected me in some way?" Arya looks on worried at that thought, wondering when that could have happened.

Nema's eyes widened at that "That may be an answer we need to look into. None of us ever senses your powers and yet Ventress knew and was after you for Dukoo. I will talk to the council about this idea. You have quite the imagination. It would have been useful for investigating if you had become a jedi." Nema smiles at her.

"Well I'll be helping out for a while, so maybe it can still be used. But I'm not willing to give up such important traits to join the jedi." Arya replies.

"I understand, now let's finish your tests." Nema nods and continues to check on her.

Meanwhile….

Wolffe came over to the medbay where he found Stitches laying on a bed, half sitting up. He was up now and looking around when he noticed Wolffe and said "How'd it go?"

"Better then I expected. Arya is going to be traveling with us and general Koon as he teaches her to control her powers and to keep her protected. She's refused to be a jedi though." Wolffe sits in a chair next to him.

"Really, guess we won't be saying goodbye to her anytime soon." Stitches smirks.

Wolffe sighs at that and says "The general gave a proposal that the council will be fallowing now. It seems the general has decided to give us the right to have attachments. And something tells me you had something to do with this." Wolffe glared slihglty at Stitches.

"Guilty as charged." The medic smirks once more with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Why?" Wolffe asks as he holds his head.

"Scuff. Because I never thought that rule made sense Wolffe. And when I saw you with Arya…"

"What why?" Wolffe jumped.

"Didn't think I didn't; notice it. Your ears would shade slihglty pink, you smiles more, and you've never bean that friendly with strangers. I knew what was happening and well a love sick commander with a soon to be broken heart can't be good. And also I couldn't stand by and see my brothers hurt for something as ridicules as a rule that made no sense. So I talked to the general about it." Stitches shrugs.

Wolffe paled "The general knows." Wolffe knew he did why else was he so determined to have that rule changed and get Arya as hi student.

Stitches nodded at that "Yup, he was quite happy to hear it actually. I think he was afraid you where getting bitter from the war. A lot of us where worried about that Wolffe." Stitches looks over with glazed eyes.

"Sigh. Stitches I'm a commander I have to take in a lot of responsibility, I can't be distracted by this I…"

"Need something else then the war to live for!" Stitches finally yelled. That made Wolffe looked on wide eyed. Stitches may be a sass, but he never yells.

"Sight Wolffe please. You've done so much for our bothers and our general. Do something for you now." Stitches closes his eyes tired.

"I don't know if I can. I don't understand these feelings and I don't know if I should be pursuing this." Wolffe covers his face in frustration.

"Just think about it Wolffe and if not talk to the general. Maybe he can help you make up your mind." Stiches sighs before falling asleep, the pain killers finally taking him out.

Wolffe began to think on that 'Could I really try this. I know I have feeling for her. But what about Arya. She's a kind woman, but could she ever truly look at me like I look at her.' The thought raced in his head and all he could do was head to the barracks unable to figure anything else. Perhaps a talk with his general would help.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Wolffe was anxious. He needed to talk to his general about his decision. But as he was cutting across the halls in the garden he suddenly found himself frozen.

There Arya sat by at some flowers, his heart raced at seeing her. But his mind waged war with it. 'Can you really just accept this. You have so many depending on you. If your distracted and slip up….'

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, a familiar clawed hand that's was both gently and firm. He dind't have to turn as he said "General."

"I sense you are at war with yourself commander." Plo nods as he walks to stand next to him.

"Why did you agree to this?" Wolffe looked on as Arya touched the edge of the flowers with her fingers as if trying to find a texture to them.

"I have todl you why. I believe you all deserve the right to have attachments." Plo looked on as well as the girl trying to see what he could sense from her.

"Sir, I know Stitches todl you of what has happened and my…..I cannot just accept this sir. I have too many depending on me." Wolffe looks down.

"That is no reason not to pursue this commander. Wolffe I have seen you grown in this war but I have also seen you become angrier. As if the only thing you wish and look forward to is battle now. I feel that part of that is my fault." Plo sighs.

"General that could never be your fault. We where made to be that way. We have to be ready for battle and be ready to…" Wolffe didn't continue knowing his general never liked the facts of their creation.

"Then I have failed to teach you all that to me, to others…." He points his head to Arya "You are more. Wolffe I cannot make you pursue this but. I would mean a great deal to me if you would try. Try to find something beside this war to look forward to in your life. Perhaps in doing so you can help set an example for your brothers."

Wolffe took that in and sighed. The general always new how to get him to try something new even if he was hesitant but yet….

"I could try I suppose but, it's not something I want to just dive into sir." Wolffe explains, looking back at Arya who seemed to be walking off now to look at more of the garden.

"And I am not expecting you too. Go at your own pace my friend. Now I would like to meet this young lady you've grown so fancy too." Plo smirked.

"General." Wolffe flushed at that as Plo chuckled.

The two walked off and Wolffe introduced them. Arya had a respect for Plo with how he respected his men and was willing to help them get they're rights. She found him to be a kind man and somehow she could sense his fatherly nature towards Wolffe.

Plo found Arya to a be a sweet girl. She seemed to be emotional but so was his commander, and she was smart. He had to smile at how she talked about wolves and many other subjects. The way she explained their meetings form her point of view made him feel like he was talking to a mature woman who still held a child like curiosity and wonder in them. It was refreshing to say the least.

The next few days as the Wolffe pack restocked and rested on Coruscant Arya was introduced to the others as well. Comet was fascinated with her intel on wolves and while Sinker and Boost tried to figure out the reason Wolffe had fallen for her. She was pretty, and she was a nice girl, but she wasn't exactly someone they ever pictured they're commander with.

As the senior members of the pack were heading to bed they couldn't help but ask.

Wolffe looked over with a brow raised and asked "What did you just say Sinker?"

"I said Wolffe, I don't know what you see in her." Sinker resaid making his words clearer.

Wolffe sighed as he held the bridge of his nose and said "First of all we're not together…."

"But you like her. We can see the tip of your ears get red Wolffe." Boost smirks as he points at him.

Wolffe glared only making the two laugh. They've known Wolffe most of their lives, so the glare didn't affect them as much as others.

"Growl, look why do you two care. Nothings happening." Wolffe went back to taking is armor off.

"Yeah but something going to happen, don't deny it Wolffe." Sinker points at him.

"Sight I don't know what's going to happen Sinker. And I can't explain how it happened either okay." Wolffe growls.

Suddenly they heard something. Was that singing? They looked at each other and then then all headed out to see where it was coming from, it seemed to be coming from the fountain room.

When they looked in Boost and Sinker's eyes widened as Wolffe smirked at their looks then felt himself calm as he leaned back against the door frame.

Arya was in the room sitting by some fountains singing, she felt she needed to just get a little energy out. Everyhtign had change so much so fast that she just needed something familiar.

"I am not a stranger to the dark. Hide away, they say. 'Cause we don't want your broken parts. I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars. Run away, they say. No one'll love you as you are."

Wolffe somewhat frowned at that. The song was beautiful of course but so sad, not just in words but in the way she sang. It was as if the emotion of those words where resonating from her. Then he remembered 'They said she has a mental disorders. Did she suffer for it?' Wolffe felt his heart tighten along with his fists at that.

"When the sharpest words wanna cut me down. I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out. I am brave, I am bruised. I am who I'm meant to be, this is me….."

Arya began to stand and she felt herself twirl slihglty. The song always had a profound affect on her. As she remembered the pain of the past and sometimes the present. 'Do we all feel this at some point or is it just a few of us.' She begins to think as she continues on around the fountain room.

"Another round of bullets hits my skin. Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in. We are bursting through the barricades and. Reaching for the sun (we are warriors). Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become)….."

Suddenly as she turned about she froze as she saw who was at the door and staring at her.

Boost said "Wow you got a set of pipes there."

"You all saw that." Arya flushes as the three nod.

"Nice song. I liked the last part especially. Where you learn it." Sinker raised a brow.

"A movie I like. I always kind of felt attached to the meaning and um…Sorry if I woke you guys." Arya flushes embarrassed.

Wolffe then came up to her "Didn't mind at all. Mind telling me why you feel so attached to the meaning?"

Sinker and Boost looked at each other. They've never seen their commander act that way, never so calm and at peace, not since before malevolence. At that they headed off leaving the two. As they did the finally understood what Wolffe saw in her. And what Stitches has seen as well. They're brother was happy again and that's all they cared about.

Once the two left Arya replied "Well I got bullied a lot for being different growing up and well sometimes it caused trouble with teachers who didn't know how to handle someone who didn't understand or thinks they way they do." Arya felt a bit of a lump in her throat at the memories.

Wolffe nodded as he said "That must of bean rough. Does it still happen?"

"Sometimes it feels that way, but I don't interact with enough people to really know these days. I guess I've just felt tired of feeling like I'm…" Tears went down her eyes she wasn't' even sure how to explain it.

Wolffe felt that feeling again of his heart and fists tightening but then as he saw the way she tried to wipe away the tears he held her hand and said "You can count that no one in my pack will ever make you feel that way. Not while I'm around." He looked in her eyes to show he was sincere.

What he didn't expect was her to hug him. He was in mild shock. He had never received a hug or hugged back, how as he supposed to respond? But as he felt her shake slightly and felt her warms and suddenly took in her lavender like sent he felt himself wrap his arms around her. It was the strangest sensation to him but at the same time, he felt as if he never wanted to let go as his heart rushed.

When Wolffe had looked into her eyes Arya had seen something, senses something about him. And then she felt no restrain as she put her arms around him. He was warm and strong and he smelled like oak. She almost pulled back when she felt him stiffen but then he put his arms around her, feeling a sense of peace around him.

Neither where completely sure of what was to come from this, but they felt something was starting.

A few more days passed when the wolfpack had to leave back for space. Arya and Wolffe had spent much time together trying to get to know more about each other. But there was a sense of uncertainty as well.

Wolffe wasn't sure how to proceed with what he was feeling, he knew how he felt, and he thinks he wanted to try pursuing this. But he wasn't sure how?

Arya was confused as well. She felt something for Wolffe, but whenever she tried some sort of gesture, putting her hand over his, a small hug, or even a small gift like offering him a snack. But he didn't seem to respond. Just stared on as if uncertain.

Arya sighed as she was packing up the things her family sent her 'Maybe I misread him. Maybe he just wants to be friends. I probably made him feel uncomfortable. I should apologize.' With that she headed off to find him.

Wolffe was in front of the generals room wondering if he should knock or not. 'This is ridicules, the general is a jedi he probably has no experience with this stuff. On the other hand general Skywalker seems to always know what he's doing around women? But general Koon isn't like that. Maybe…..'

"Wolffe I can sense your racing thoughts, why don't you come in and we can discuss them." Plo called from the other side.

Wolffe's head popped up but sighed, he should have known he sense this. So he walked in. As the door closed behind him Plo said "Take a seat commander." He stretches his hand out to one of the round chairs that jedi seemed to like so much.

He sat down but not cross legged like the general. "Now tell me what you came to ask?" Plo looks over at him with a patient look.

Wolffe sighed, well here went nothing. "General…I want to pursue a relationship with Arya."

Plo smiled, the small stretch marks on his face showing he was doing so "I am glad to hear that Wolffe, but then why are you so distressed."

"Sigh. I don't know how to start, or even act on this. Arya seems to be trying but I don't want to accidently do something and offend her if I'm reading this wrong." Wolffe looks down.

"Well what can you tell me about what she has bean doing?"

Wolffe explains what Arya has been doing around her and what made him come to his decision and Plo nodded as he said "She seems to be trying to initialize a relationship Wolffe, but you haven't reacted?"

Wolffe shook his head as Plo held his chin "Hmm, you may want to speak to her. She may think you have no interest in pursuing her with your actions so far."

Wolffe looked up wide eyed and said "But that not it at all I just, I just don't know what to do." Wolffe runs his fingers through his hair worried now.

Plo thinks on this "As I said speak to her form your heart Wolffe. Maybe copy some of the gestures she has made and respond to them when she does them. If you truly want to help her understand you wish for a relationship I have a suggestion that may help."

"What is it sir." Wolffe looks up hopefully and a bit uncertain.

"Asking her out on a date. We do not have to leave till later tonight. I suggest you take today to show her how you feel." Plo smiles hoping it will help.

"But sir I have to get the pack ready for deploy ment and…" Wolffe tries to protest.

"Comet, Sargent Sinker, and myself can handle such things. You need to take care of this before we leave. I will see you in a few hours commander." Plo helps show Wolffe the way out and he nods.

As he leaves thought something comes to him 'What do I do on a date?' Okay now he needed someone else's help and he was not going to be happy he asked.

"Oh Wolffe there you are." Wolffe looked over to find Arya coming over and he felt his heart jump, he wasn't' ready where would they go, how should he ask her. But it was too late she was already face to face with him and so "Will you go, I wanted to apologize…What no you first."

Arya laughed as Wolffe looked on puzzled. "What is it Wolffe?" She asks.

"Sigh. I wanted to ask you out on a date." Wolffe stands strait as he keeps himself steeled.

Arya eyes widened in shock "You do? I thought you weren't interested."

"Sight the general said you might think that, but no that's not it. I do have feeling for you Arya I just, I don't know how this all works. And I'm just used to any of this and I've never bean very social so I'm not sure how to respond properly to all this." There he had admitted it and it was the hardest thing he had ever had to do.

Arya looked on shocked but then said "Oh Wolffe I'm so sorry I should have known about that with you guys not able to have any attachment and such. Look I'll try to take it easy, so you don't feel uncomfortable. We can go slower if you like." She smiles hoping to make him feel better.

Wolffe looks away at that and replies "I actually don't want to go slower." He hoped the flush on his face wasn't showing.

Arya flushed and then said "Oh, well then I'll see you later for our date. What time and where?"

At that Wolffe looked over and said "Five is fine and I was thinking we go to the park. I know last time wasn't a good experience but…" He suddenly felt arms around him and Arya said "I don't mind. I like the park and I'll feel safe with you around." She smiles up at him, he smiles slihglty back as he holds her and says "Glad to hear it."

With that they headed off to go get ready for their date. Wolffe sighed as he knew he still had to get help from a certain someone.


End file.
